


Те, кто умел верить

by fandom Jin Guangyao 2020 (JinGuangyao), Kizune200



Series: За последней чертой [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinGuangyao/pseuds/fandom%20Jin%20Guangyao%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizune200/pseuds/Kizune200
Summary: После гибели Яо Лань Сичэнь пытается отыскать его душу в других мирах и сам попадает в Арду, в Ривенделл к Элронду. А тому, вынужденному отправить жену, не вынесшую невзгод, выпавших на её долю, в Валинор и сотни лет ожидавшему встречи с ней, есть что рассказать Лань Сичэню. И, возможно, дать ему надежду.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Series: За последней чертой [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Вторая лекция. Визуальные материалы





	Те, кто умел верить

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: видео — дорама "The Untamed", "Властелин Колец", "Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие"; аудио — Fleur "Для того, кто умел верить"  
> Ссылки для скачивания с [гугл-диска](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19MD7R1b0I1_jLvQ0VcHuI1a9OlXGsqVg/view) и [яндекс-диска](https://yadi.sk/i/oSX-Dc7BLp5d3g)


End file.
